shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quinn Robinson
Quinn Robinson is a pirate apprentice bound to the Steel Rod Pirates. He is the user of the Supo Supo no Mi . Appearance Quinn is a man of average height and weight. He has shaggy, light blue hair of medium length. He usually wears a gray fedora with a black ribbon. He wears a black button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up, an unbuttoned top button, a loose white tie, and a gray vest. He also wears blue pants and black shoes. Personality Quinn is a very loyal, cool and confident man. He is already an excellent pirate, even though he still has much to learn. He is very rash, which makes him always ready to fight, causing him to usually rushes in unprepared. He also rushes into fights because he constantly wants to try and prove himself to the world, which often ends in him never receiving credit for his actions as he runs away looking for another opponent. He is also somewhat a defiant but he will listen to people who he respects. This is most often shown in his absolute loyalty and obedience to his captain and teacher, Jackson Gunn. Because of his great sense of loyalty, he will also do anything to protect and help his friends. Abilites and Powers Quinn is a natural born fighter. He is excellent at analyzing battle situations, which is usually a contributing factor to his victories. He has excellent strength, speed and endurance to the point of being called a superhuman. Devil Fruit Quinn has the ability of the Supo Supo no Mi, making him a glove man. He can create a glove out of anything his hands touches. He often uses the ability to make steel or stone gauntlets to attack with. He can also effectivly create claws out of the material. Using a sword, he can create a bladed gauntlet, or by using a cannon. He can use the iron to make a gauntlet or glove, but also allow it function as a cannon. History I Want to Become Strong Quinn was born on Jaya to a family of inn keepers that had an inn on the outskirts of Mocktown. Being raised in a pirate town, Quinn grew to admire pirates and dreamed to become one someday. He started to learn how to fight so he could become as strong as the pirates that he had admired, and soon became fairly strong. His family put him in charge of handling unruly customers, which gave him a large boost in confidence. He then decided to join one of the tournaments the town had every so often. After winning his way to the finals, he met his final opponent, a girl named Sharon. They exchanged pleasantries and started the fight. Quinn did not even get a direct hit in. He grazed her cheek, then she hit him three times and he was down. After his defeat, he followed her home demanding a rematch, she hit him and told him that she had to work and that if he wants a rematch so badly to come back when he's stronger as she entered a nearby bar. Quinn took her words to heart and trained for one week straight, stopping only to quickly eat and sleep. At the end of the week he returned to the bar he saw her enter. As he was about to open the door, a large man crashed through the window. He turned in shock to see a figure standing in the dust telling the man to either get up and fight or leave. When the dust cleared Quinn saw that it was Sharon standing over the clearly unconcious man. Quinn quickly then ran back home before she noticed he was there and trained for another two weeks. At the end of the two weeks, he returned to challenge her to a rematch. He walked into the building and found her behind the bar cleaning some glasses. He walked up to the bar, slammed his hands on the bar and challenged her to a rematch. He then almost fell over at her declaration that she did not know who he was. As he got up he told her who he was and that they met three weeks ago at the tournament. She apologized and told him that she does not remember weaklings. Quinn challenged her again claiming that he will make her remember him. They moved out into the street so they would not damage anything in the bar. Many of the bar patrons followed and encircled them to watch the fight. Quinn explained to Sharon that he trained nonstop for the past three weeks. She told him it would not matter if it was for three weeks or three years, she would still beat him. Quinn then lunged at her yelling how he'll still win. Sharon then dodged his punch and punched him in the stomach knocking him back a few feet. Sharon then went for a kick to the head, but he blocked it and grabbed her leg. He then proceeded to throw her but she then grabbed him and threw him instead. She landed on her feet and he landed on his back. He got back up and Sharon's fist was already before his eyes. He then ducked down and punched her in the stomach, but almost instantly after, she kicked him right under the chin sending him flying backwards and knocking him out. When Quinn came too, he found he was lying in a bed in a backroom. He sat up and noticed the pain under his chin and the back of his head. The door then opened and Sharon entered in the room. She walked over to him and tells him that he's been out for about an hour. Quinn then flopped back into bed cursing that he lost again. Sharon then told him that he acutally imporved quite a bit and that last hit was actually really strong. Quinn smiled a little and told her that he's still not strong enough. Sharon looked at him, then turned and offered to help train him if he wanted. Shocked, Quinn looked over to her, smiled and agreed. They started to train the next day and they grew to become friends. They entered tournaments together, worked together and trained together. The Masked Pirates and Looking to the Future One day when Quinn was one his way to the docks to buy fish his mother had asked him to buy, several men blocked his way telling him they were famous pirates and to give them his money. When he refused, the men beat him up so badly he fell unconscious. When he finally awoke, Sharon was tending him in his room. She told him that the men had been taken care of by her and a pirate crew known as the Masked Pirates, and that they asked her to join them. Quinn didn't know how to respond to this, as he would loose his best friend, but decided her happiness was more important than his feelings and gave her his blessing. He made a promise that he too would become a pirate and meet her again some day out at sea. When Sharon departed, Quinn began to train, knowing he would see her again and that he will beat her the next time they fight. Soon after he began to train, he came across a strange fruit in the market place. He asked the merchant, who explained it was a Devil Fruit and eating it would grant the person incredible power at the cost of becoming a hammer in the sea. After much consideration, Quinn decided to purchase the Devil Fruit. He spent all the money he had saved up and bought it. Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Steel Rod Pirate Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Galcion Category:Apprentice